


Fake death

by Mary2442



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary2442/pseuds/Mary2442
Summary: Hey !This is a short story about Mac and Riley (The characters are not mine).The title refers to what is happening in the story.English is not my first language, so please be indulgent.Enjoy your reading !
Relationships: Angus MacGyver & Matilda "Matty" Webber (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Fake death

Mac came home after a long, very long day. Riley was dead. He didn't even see her. Matty had told him that it was not good for him. Bozer had screamed and cry. He had to be here for his best friend, so he had hugged and had cried silently. After that everyone had left Phoenix and Bozer had left with Leanna.  
He opens the door of his house, listening how it was calm, too calm... He put his bag on the ground near from the door and take off his tee-shirt heading to the bathroom.

The hot water had helped him to distress and stop thinking. “She is dead”. He put his hand against the wall like he would be falling if he didn't. He had daytime flashes, he saw her again, he saw her fall backwards. Dead. He had begged Matty and the emergency men to see her. They had refused. And suddenly he couldn't resist, he falls on the ground and cried all he had restrained.

After an hour he sat on the couch and eat the rest of pizza Riley has ordered before the mission, he was looking at the TV. It wasn't even playing but he didn't care, all he could think was Riley, their relationship, the time spent watching TV and sharing ice cream pot. He remembers her playing video games with Bozer and him when they came back from a mission. 

But this time she wouldn't come back. He missed her so much... She was beautiful, funny, clever and always here when he needed it, putting a hand on his shoulder, trying to refocus him on the mission when his emotions were too strong.  
But, he hadn't been there for her when she had been shot earlier today and now she was dead. Maybe, if he had been less focus on the bomb, he would have seen this guy pointed a gun at her and maybe, maybe he would have changed what happened.  
He spent the night crying remembering her presence in the house, sometimes he almost heard her voice and he was sure that she would exit her bedroom and comes to him. But it never happened. He could smell her scent, feel her zest of life everywhere around him in the house and it appeases him.

3 days later

“Where is Macgyver ?”, Asks Matty when she enters into the war room.

“He's at home”, said a tired Bozer.

Bozer hadn't slept since the day. This day. All the nights he had tried, all the nights he saw Riley been shot and all the nights he wakes up to realize that was not a dream.

“Ok, I'll talk to him, we need him !” announced Matty in a cold tone.

“Yeah, he doesn't need you, he needs Riley !” spited Bozer.

“We all need her Bozer ! It's not up to us. We have to accept that she is dead !”

“It's more simple for some people here obviously”... Bozer was mad at Matty, why didn't she cry that day ? After all, maybe Matty was really good to hide her feelings.

“Bozer...”, Matty warned him annoyed.

“He told me he wanted to re-join the military.”, announced Bozer angrily at Matty.

“What ? He didn't tell me !” Daisy was mad at him. Why didn't he share anything with her about his feelings ?

They had broken up a month ago and they were still good friends, but since Riley had died he hasn't spoken to her once. For that, he would have had to pick up the phone when she called him !

Matty ignored their complaints and exposed the mission to Bozer and Daisy who were there.  
The mission was easy, so Matty sent Bozer and Daisy to the airport with some backup, in case the mission will go wrong and left the command to her second before left the building to go see Mac.  
Mac was at home when Matty arrived. He was avoiding her since three day, refusing to come at work.  
Now she is in front of him, he's seeming exhausted, to lack of sleep and he seems to have cried during all these days. He didn't want to listen to her so she didn't try to comfort him. Instead, she attempts to explain to him how he put in danger all the other agents of Phenix by acting like that.  
He didn't care.

“I can't save the people I have to protect on missions, people I love ! So why will I go ? I prefer to go back in the military where I was useful.” he huffed.

“Mac, I know you miss her, I miss her too, but you have to move forward, you are very useful at the Phoenix and you know it ! It's not because you will leave that it will change anything at the situation, she is dead !” she was starting to understand that her word was helpless.

“I need time Matty..., I'm sorry, but I'm not coming back on the field.” he said with confidence and strength. 

“You quit ?” she asks him.

“Yes, with immediate effect !”

Matty was shocked, he was so stubborn ! She stayed in front of him like she needed to prove to herself that he couldn't do that but and he had just done.  
Seeing that he wouldn't reverse his decision, Matty gave up. She had promised to oversight that she keeps this to herself, but... it was too hard to watch Mac suffer and she needed him in Phoenix.

“Ok Mac, take a bag with some things and come with me”, she huffed.

He looks at her.

“Matty I'm done, I'm not going back, I just tell you th..”

“Shut up and get up Blondie”, she says to him with authority.

Mac looked at her, stoic, without moving. Finally, he got up, took his bag near the door and followed Matty outside, then climbed into the car in front of the house.

Once out of the town, Matty turned to face him.  
“Do you remember Povac ?”

“Yeah, why ?” he was tired answering questions.

“ He's back on the town”.

“Matty, this is not because you tell me that one of the most dangerous psychopath is in town that I will come back !”

“He planned to kill a lot of people Mac, his plan is...”

“I don't want to know that Matty, you should go back to Phoenix and planned a plan against his to...” he cut her off.

“The quick story is : he need a hacker, as gifted as possible.”

It made Mac thinks about Riley, she was. She was the one... And she was dead.

“I'm sorry Matty, but I don't understand where you want to bring me...”

“Riley is this hacker”

“No, she was. She's dead ! What's wrong with you, why are we in this vehicle, why are we leaving the state ? Why are you torturing me? Matty, please, get straight to the point”, he was exhausted and almost crying now.

“I'm not torturing you Macgyver, I try to explain. She's dead, this is why he's looking for another”

“Great good luck to him !” can we go back home now ?” he was fed up and was starting to lose patience.

“Mac all the hackers who accepted to work with him are dead either because they were not competent or because they had finished the job he needed them to do.”

“I'm sorry for all of them ok, but I have my own grief” a tear rolled on his cheek.

A long silence spread inside the car, it was a heavy atmosphere. Meanwhile, he thought that perhaps, she will force him to go on a mission or throw him from the top of a bridge to prove him that life goes on. Finally, he heard her voice: 

“Riley is alive.” Matty threw harshly.

Mac raised his head, wiping her tears and looked at Matty in the eyes, was she lying ? He was not sure, but a warm feeling flooded his heart when he can't find a trace of a lie on her face.  
He says nothing so she pursue: 

“We needed to protect her and we didn't have enough time, so we fake her death on your last mission. She is in the room 346.” She said, unlocking the car.

Mac looked through the window, they were arrested at the foot of a building. 

“She helps us to warn the other hackers not to work with Povac and we have a team on the field which looking for him, we should find him within a week. Waiting for that, I ask you to stay here, she doesn't know your coming. We explained her that she shouldn't contact you.”

“She is alive.” he couldn't believe it.

“Yes, Mac. She's alive, I'm sorry you had to believe she was dead.”

“What am I going to tell her ?”

“You didn't know Mac, your reaction is normal”, she smiled at him.

Mac caught his bag and rushed out of the car.

“Oh ! By the way” Mac stopped running and turned around. “Bozer told me why it was so complicated for you to lose her.” she avowed.

“Wha-, he said what ?” Mac was blushing now. 

Bozer had told her ? he was worried for him and he knew that Mac had feeling for Riley but Mac didn't expecting Bozer to tell Matty that he was in love with Riley. What did he say exactly ? 

“Don't be mad at him, I threatened him, but your relationship with Daisy was a mess, don't involve yourself in a relationship with Riley if you not able to handle it !” she warned in a professional tone.

“...” Mac opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He didn't know how to react. His boss was warning him about his personal life. It was weird.

“It's against the rules and you know it so don't do anything stupid”

“I'm not sure I understand, are you asking me to not engage with Riley or to engage with Riley ? I'm a little lost right now...”

“I ask you to focus on the mission Blondie, you gonna stay here with her until we find Povac, I'll tell the others that I gave you some days off. Understood ? ” she ordered.

“Yes Ma'am !” he answers as usual. 

Matty closed the widow and the car faded-away.  
Mac entered on the motel and went to the elevator. He sank into as fast as possible, with some customers to take advantage of their room key allowing to go upstairs.

“Hello, thanks you for waiting me, third floor thanks”, he said smiling to not appear freaky.

A man looked at him suspicious, but pressed the button and the doors closed. When the elevator stopped at his floor, he begins to stress. His hands were trembling and his heart beating faster. She was supposed to be alone in this mission and now she will want to know why he's here. His brain was processing faster and faster while he got closer to her room. He just wanted to see her, to take her in his arms, to feel her alive, no matter what he has to say.

346, it was there.  
He raised his fist and hesitated before knocking. He heard footsteps on the other side of the door. He was so impatient that he could smash the door to enter into. Finally the door opened and a Riley Davis smiling at him stood in front of him. She must have seen him through the peephole.

“Mac ? What are you doing here ?” she seemed to really surprise to find him here.

“Riles.” he whispered.  
Surely he was looking at her with a silly smile on his face but, he was almost sure he was dreaming.

He couldn't wait in this door frame, his brain needed the proof that she was alive. So he moved forward and hugged her tightly, she hugged him back and instantly, he felt his heart warm up. She fits so well in his arms. He could feel her heart pounding in her chest and reverberate into his rib cage. He smelled her, touched her, talked to her : she was alive.  
A tear rolled on his cheek, he needed this hug so badly. She gently pulls him more deeply in the room to be able to close the door behind him and hearing him sniff she asked :

“Did something happen ?”

“Something happened ?!” he raised his head, stepped back without letting her go but, enough to be able to look at her in the eyes, he was shocked, of course something had happened, she was declared dead ! “Riley ten minutes ago I thought you were dead ! I was freaking out ! And you ask me if something happened ? Are you kidding ?”

She removed herself from his arms and he regretted it immediately.

“I know, Mac. Don't be mad at me but, Matty and oversight asked me not to contact the team and you're here ! So I don't really understand, has the plan changed ?”

This was the time he dreaded.

“No, we do as planned, let's say I'm back up”. He smiled at her stupidly.

“Mac you're the most intelligent man I know, no offense, but you are pretty bad with computer” she said doubtfully.

“Yes, well I can learn”, he didn't want to mess up with her.

“Mac honesty, why are you here ?”

He thought, just a second, to lie to her, but she was the most stubborn person he knows after himself, thus he decided to be honest. Furthermore, with Bozer who couldn't keep a secret, everyone knew or will know that he is in love with her so it would be better if he tells her or at least been honest with her about what he had felt when he learned she was dead.  
He raised his head and look at her, she was carrying a beautiful genuine smile on her face while waiting that he said something with a questioning look.

“Ok, I'm wasn't planning on the schedule. When Matty told me after the last mission that you were dead and refused to let me see you, I broke down.” Riley was looking at him waiting him to pursue. “I locked myself in my house and didn't get out until today, I wanted to rejoin the army I-”.

“You wanted to rejoin the army ?! Why ?”

“Because I thought that I could have saved you. If I had disarmed the bomb faster than I do this day... I thought that, well, maybe I wasn't able to save any of the teammates anymore. In the army you do your job and you can just focus on that, because the lives you save are strangers it's simpler this way. You're not involve personally.”

She stayed stoic and her smile faded until completely disappear.

“Mac, I don't want you to go back in the military” she was almost crying.

“Riles, it's ok, I'm not !” he pulled her against him making some circle on her back.

“So, your father told you?” she asks between sniffles.

“Matty did, she didn't want me to quit Phoenix neither”, he smiled at her trying to reassure her. He failed.

“But could you really go back in the-”, she was shivering in his arms but it wasn't sad anymore but rather anger. 

“Riles, I'm not ok ?!” he was in misunderstanding.

“Yes, but you could !” she was restless.

He was slowly starting to lose patience and said more harshly:

“Yes, of course, if we were engaged in a Third World War or a big world disaster, but for now I'm staying, you have to understand, this is who I am Riley” he was hard with her but he needed her to understand “I will always be ready to go.”

“Mac, I love you !” she said before she could register what she was saying pushing Mac violently far from her.

“I'm sorry, what ?” Mac asked quietly, “you said what ?” he couldn't believe what she just said.

“I-”

“Riles ?” he approached slowly, until he was only a few inches away from her.

She raised her head, meeting his blue eyes, she didn't want him to figure it out like that. She had imagined so many situations but not this one. He was there in front of her, asking her silently what she was expecting from him. She didn't know how to express how much she needed him in her life, how much she missed him when he went on a mission without her, how much she loved him. And he was so close and she couldn't help herself, so without thinking longer, she closed the distance between them, got up on tiptoe and kissed him. 

Her heart was beating fast, too fast. At first, he didn't react. He was paralyzed, Riley was kissing him, he didn't have expected that. She didn't know what to do with his no reaction, she felt ashamed, so she started to disengage herself.  
But before she could completely get away, he passed his arms around her waist to pull her closer against him and kissed her back deepening the kiss. In the action she had tied her arms around his neck. She smiles against his lips.  
After a minute or two neither of them could tell, he finally broke the kiss.

“I love you too, and I'm not going anywhere !”, he tells her fondly, giving her a quick kiss. “ Oh God, Matty gonna kill me!” he exclaimed realizing her.

“What ? Matty knows ?” worried Riley.

“Yeah, well, Bozer told her that I loved you so she came to me and this is why she reveals me that you weren't dead. She somehow threatened me.”

“Bozer knew ? Why Matty would be interested in that ? ” she teased him.

He looks at his feet :  
“Well, I fell in love with you two mouths ago and he knows me more than anyone, so he quickly figures it out. I think Matty no really happy about how it happened with Daisy and I have to say, she not entirely wrong...”

“Ok, sounds fair. Why didn't have you tell me ?”

“You were with Aubrey and I have been just back with Daisy, and life happened”

“And Daisy, she knows ?”

“I think so, I don't know exactly what but she made me some allusions.”

They were watching at each other when a man came in the room:

“I'm sorry to interrupt but I have waiting for ten minutes outside for you to end this and you have a lot of work Miss Davis.”

Mac brought Riley back to him, in a possessive gesture. Riley smiled at that.

“We're sorry, I'll go back to work in a second”, she wasn't really sorry for him but she was more convincing than Mac.

He wasn't even a little bite sorry, too busy admiring the woman he loved, she was perfect.

“Ok, come with me we will find you something to do.” she said, taking his hands and leading him to the big desk in the corner of the room.

“Yeah, let's save the world together”

“By the way, if one day, you need to go, you know,”

“Yes, I know, we'll discuss about it when the time will come.” he finishes for her.

“ I love you so much Macgyver”, she kissed him slowly enjoying his body against hers.

“Me too, Miss Davis.”

“Stop teasing me, it's time to work !”

He smiles and she smiles back at him and he understood why he was so in love with her. She was everything for him : a co-worker, a friend, a love, she could make him cry, smile, laugh, going crazy as well as calm him, protect him, keep him steady. This was definitely what he wanted and needed in his life and he could sum it up to one thing : Riley Davis.  
With this woman he was going to do things well, Matty could have easy mind.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !
> 
> I hope you liked it ! 
> 
> Tell me what you thinks about it or if you have some advices or suggestions :)


End file.
